


【珉佑】发情期

by Fionaa



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaa/pseuds/Fionaa
Kudos: 11





	【珉佑】发情期

全圆佑的发情期来得凶猛，他恐惧地闷哼一声，便被拖进情潮里。他抖着身子，试图从抽屉中翻出抑制剂强迫中断发情期，当金珉奎嗅到白麝香味时，他急促喘气着用力撞开了全圆佑的房门。

金珉奎看见他亲爱的好哥哥，一个伪装成Beta的Omega，正颤抖着想把抑制剂的针头对准血管。他眯起眼，一把抓住全圆佑的手腕将人摔在床上，而全圆佑只觉得他要死了。药物在金珉奎握着他的手时滚落在地，Alpha处于愤怒中散发的信息素对Omega来说无疑是兴奋剂，全圆佑细细地呜咽，感受到身下一股股液体从后方流出。

“哥哥是Omega吗？”金珉奎装出惊讶的样子，让全圆佑双颊因情欲和羞愧烧得通红。他闭上眼睛不吭声，想要翻过身不看金珉奎时却被他压着肩膀，Alpha的信息素越发浓烈，Omega一边抽噎一边摸向弟弟的手。

“珉奎...珉奎啊…”

“哥怎么那么湿？”金珉奎还是生气，他气全圆佑骗自己，更气他没有第一时间发现Omega的异状。他使坏地看着全圆佑突起的裤裆，阴茎顶端渗出的前液打湿一小块布料，金珉奎伸手扯下全圆佑的裤头，隔着内裤亲上了他可爱的性器。

发情期间的Omega敏感度会提升许多，当金珉奎张开嘴含住全圆佑的性器时他才后知后觉地缩起肩想推开他的头。看到全圆佑两条腿抖得厉害却依旧拒绝他时，金珉奎又来气了，他胡乱地把哥哥身上碍事的衣物脱个精光，弯腰含着全圆佑胀痛的性器，一手箍紧他的腰，另一手顺着流水的腿根滑去，将两隻手指插入后穴中搅弄。

“啊...不要、一起弄...珉奎！”全圆佑从喉咙里哼出破碎的泣音，他脚趾蜷缩着，手指也神经质地揪扯床单，像是要抵御无从抗拒的快感般。金珉奎舌尖在全圆佑的铃口处打转，手指更大力地进出穴里，全圆佑含着泪、尖叫着迎来第一个高潮。

当全圆佑被抬高腰，身下塞了颗枕头，双腿被拉开时，他瞧见了金珉奎仍然阴沉的脸色，以及他下面尺寸恐怖的阴茎抵在他后方。下一秒金珉奎大力地插进全圆佑湿哒哒的小洞，而他的哥哥难受地哭喊着，求金珉奎饶了他，求金珉奎慢一点。

“等等，珉奎...现在不能、呃啊....”

刚射完精后的不应期金珉奎是知道的，但他偏偏想折磨全圆佑，惩罚他对自己说谎。“哥哥，这样爽吗？”他看着全圆佑哭红的眼角，在哥哥唇上留下一吻后开始挺腰抽插。全圆佑瘫软在床上，前列腺不停地被金珉奎撞击，过多的快感一下下鞭挞着神经，他哽咽着，双手抵在金珉奎的下腹上想阻挡凶猛的进攻。

“珉奎...求求你、不要了…哼嗯...啊、肚子好涨...”

望着哥哥哭得稀里哗啦的模样，金珉奎终究心软了。他停止抽动，把目标转移至全圆佑胸前因发情期红肿胀大的乳头。他拨弄那两粒乳珠，又捏又扯地看全圆佑颤抖着挺起胸膛，不知是迎合他的动作还是在逃避。

“哥哥以后这里会有奶吗？哥哥怀孕的样子一定很美。”

全圆佑抽噎着摸向自己的性器想缓解乳肉被大肆亵玩的疼痛感，金珉奎却抓住他的手，手指在硬挺的乳头上摁压一下全圆佑就乖乖不敢动了。金珉奎将他两双手抵在身侧，阴茎以更强的力道进出湿得一塌糊涂的后穴。

“珉奎，我想射...已经、不行......呜呜”

“哥哥，我们一起射。”

金珉奎看着全圆佑呜咽着被侵犯，可他的性器却翘得更高了，随着顶弄的动作在身前一晃一晃，马眼溢出的清液和先前的白精沾在哥哥的阴毛上，好不色情。金珉奎抽插的力度越发大力，每一下都往前列腺狠狠刺入，使得全圆佑哭更大声了。他浑身颤栗，腹腔中酸麻胀痛的感觉让他害怕，他哽咽着求弟弟放开他的手，在双手得到解放的那刹那全圆佑紧紧抱住金珉奎的脖子，说什么也不愿松手。

金珉奎被全圆佑异常的行为所惊讶，他能感受到哥哥的脸泪濡湿他的肩窝。他愣了几秒，而后将全圆佑轻轻地抱进怀里。

“哥，再撑一下。”金珉奎对着全圆佑的脸又亲又蹭，好不容易哄到哥哥点头答应他，但是今晚还没结束。最重要的事情还没做，金珉奎想。

温柔只是一瞬间的，金珉奎又变回那个恶劣的坏弟弟，他捞起全圆佑因汗水流淌而滑腻的腰肢让他坐在自己腿上，后方阴茎因体位的改变进得更深，全圆佑短促地哭叫着，勃起已久的性器不堪刺激地射出一小股精液。

金珉奎皱起眉头，嫌不够地掐着哥哥软绵的屁股往下压，他一下子软了腰，瘫倒在金珉奎的怀中。看见全圆佑惊慌失措地被噎住，呛出细微的哭泣时他勾起嘴角，知道自己一定碰到了Omega的生殖腔。

“珉奎，那里不行，不要进去、嗯啊！”全圆佑推搡着金珉奎，嗓音被眼泪泡软，身子被操得一颤一颤还求着Alpha不要插进去的模样让金珉奎突然发怒了。他使劲地往上一顶，果不其然瞧见哥哥双眼瞪大，后穴一大股汁液从那迷人的小洞里流出来。生殖腔被阴茎头部顶入的压迫感让全圆佑只敢抽着鼻子不讲话，金珉奎无奈之下轻叹一口气，他抬起全圆佑的下巴，以轻柔的声线告诉他：

“哥哥，这是什么地方？”他手指围着全圆佑下腹打转，像个求知欲旺盛的小孩问道。

“......”全圆佑嘴唇动了动，却连一个音也没发出来，金珉奎啧啧嘴，性器威胁性地往里头操去。“哥哥再不回答我就插进去。”

“是...生殖腔...”全圆佑嗫嚅着，眼睛通红得像是被欺负了一样。金珉奎抹掉哥哥脸颊上的泪痕，又问：“生殖腔的功能是什么？”

这次不用金珉奎提醒，全圆佑快速地给出了令他满意的答案。“发情期插进去，可能会怀孕...”金珉奎终于笑了，他边哼笑边亲着全圆佑的脖子，“Bingo！这是回答正确的奖励喔。”

未等话说完，金珉奎挺身插进那窄小的生殖腔里，柔软的入口禁不住侵略者猛虎般的攻势，很快地便被捅开一个小口。而全圆佑在生殖腔被完整侵入时痉挛着咬住了金珉奎的肩。太痛了，从体内被凿开，劈成两半的痛感使得全圆佑无助地捂着肚子，呜咽声几乎不可闻。

“啊........啊啊！”

疼痛过后是刻进骨髓里的快感。生殖腔是Omega尤其敏感脆弱的地方，金珉奎不知轻重的进出让灭顶的快感累积变成酸麻的钝痛。全圆佑抽泣着，有意说几句讨饶的人话却被身下人干得不住哽咽，他腰肢哆嗦，可阴茎追随着快感又颤颤巍巍地硬起来，抵在金珉奎腹部摩擦。

“呜嗯，珉奎、真的不行了…哈啊…”

濒临高潮的穴肉收缩得更欢快，金珉奎吻着快把眼泪流干的全圆佑，下身快速抽插了几次后在全圆佑的生殖腔里射精成结。膨胀的结把Alpha极多的浓精都锁在小小的腔体中，过程中全圆佑已经没力气哭了，他只能绷紧肩膀忍受被撑开的胀疼感。

金珉奎知道自己今天确实过分了，他缓慢撸动着全圆佑半硬的性器，在哥哥意识恍惚的状态下一口咬住了他后颈的腺体，把雪松木的信息素全注入到Omega的身体里。全圆佑瘫着身子，而后又痉挛了下，少量的精液从阴茎顶端流出，接着便是清浅的淡黄色液体。

金珉奎也不嫌脏，他把全圆佑放在另一端干净的床单上，一接触到床垫全圆佑便抽噎着将身体蜷缩起来不让金珉奎碰。他看了会依旧在颤抖的全圆佑，缓慢地移动到他身旁。

“哥哥。”金珉奎用手轻抚了全圆佑被汗打湿的头发，见那人完全没有要理自己的想法后他贴上全圆佑的后背，将亲吻和情话都留在全圆佑耳边。

全圆佑觉得委屈，作为一直靠抑制剂度过发情期的Omega，第一次就被迫承受如此粗鲁的情事，还被完全标记了，他背对着金珉奎偷偷抹去不受控制的眼泪。

察觉到哥哥在哭，金珉奎强硬地把全圆佑面对面揽进怀里，他吻上哥哥紧闭的双眼，用最柔软的声音哄他。

“圆佑，宝贝，宝宝。今天是我错了，可是我好喜欢你，你看看我好吗？”全圆佑还是一动不动，金珉奎又用他的手掌在哥哥的后脑勺摩挲。

“那我给你洗澡，嗯？”看见全圆佑点头后金珉奎忍不住又亲了他一下。“好乖好乖。”


End file.
